Luna Lovegood's Excellently Wonderful Expeditions
by Azniro-Yes Me
Summary: Luna Lovegood is bored and when she is bored she goes to different places to debunk rumours or settle a question that is plaguing her mind. Bunch of One-Shots from finding new magical suburbs to finding the best Cafe.


**A/N: HEYYYYYYYYY! This is a partner to my other story Away From The Sun, you DON'T need to have read that to read this! Also ALL the cafe names in this chapter were inspired by my dogs and some others.**

**Thanks to: Charlie, Lucy, Randy, Lucy, Sally, Lil', Jasper, Bodi and Larry (All dogs). **

**Summary: Luna Lovegood is bored and when she is bored she goes to different places to debunk rumours or settle a question that is plaguing her mind. Bunch of One-Shots from finding new magical suburbs to finding the best Cafe.**

**Disclaimer: *Enter Owner of HARRY POTTER* What are you looking at me for? I'm just the janitor! Rowling couldn't make it tonight but you all know I OWN NOTHING 'cept me mop. *Exit Janitor* *Enter Luna Lovegood's Excellently Wonderful Expeditions* **

**BAKARY - milkshakes**

* * *

A 8 year old Luna Lovegood was bored, it had been a year since her mother died and, well, her 'father' couldn't look after a child. To say Xenophilius Lovegood was a little bit crazy is a MASSIVE understatement, he really should be in a ward at St. Mungos not looking after a child!

Luna sighed at got off her bed and going to her bookshelf, she picked up the first book she could find and flipped to a random page, she had picked up a cookbook but not just any cookbook but a cookbook on milkshakes.

While reading one of the recipes Luna had a idea, NO she REALLY had an idea, she literally jumped out of bed shouting "EUREKA!" Luna grabbed a medallion which would make her look 13 and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where her father was writing,

"Can you summon the Knight Bus for me?" She asked, her father just passed his wand to her and kept writing, Luna grinned and ran outside, lifting the wand she ran to the door and threw the wand back inside (she had an excellent aim). When she turned back around The Knight Bus was there, the 8 year old smiled and got on the bus paid the conductor, told him where to go and sat down.

Luna got off the bus and looked around at the busy streets of London, she was on a mission, a mission to find the best milkshake, the rules? 1. It had to be in London and 2. It had to be vanilla, that was it.

Luna smiled and skipped down the street and into the first cafe she found it was called 'Charlie's pillow', it was a big cafe painted white on the outside and a dark blue on the inside. The 8 year old who looked like a 13 year old went up to the counter and waited for a staff member to come over to take her order, it took a while until a blue haired girl with brown eyes came to take her order.

"May i help you?" The girl asked clearly bored,

"Yes, can i please have a small vanilla milkshake?" Luna asked politely, the girl nodded and gave her a number then left to make Luna's drink, said girl walked to a window seat and grabbed her clipboard and pen out to rate the cafe, she had a very simple rating system, she would rate the cafe and milkshake based on rating of different categories, she would rate each categories out of 10, 10 being AWESOME and 1 being DA FUK IS THIS?

Just after she finished writing the categories for 'Charlie's pillow' her milkshake was placed in front of her, she thanked the waitress and took a sip of her milkshake, it took all of her self control to not spit it out, it was disgusting! Luna picked up her pen and started rating

_Charlie's Pillow_

_Service- 3_

_Texture- 8_

_Taste- 1_

_Presentation- 5_

Luna took another gulp of the milkshake as to not be rude and left going to the nearest bin and spitting it out, she now knew why the cafe was empty, she took a sip of her water and started swirling it around her mouth to get rid of the taste, shivering Luna started walking off down the street again looking for another cafe.

Soon Luna got to a cafe called 'Sleeping Lucy' going in she smiled, she had a good feeling about this place, going to the counter she was immediately served by a blond boy who looked about 14 he smiled at her and asked her what she wanted, Luna gave him her order, was given a number and then pointed to a table, she turned around and strode over to the table.

Sitting down at the table she got out her clipboard and wrote down the cafes name she wrote down the categories and put down her pen and waited for about 10mins until her milkshake was served, by the blond boy who smiled at her and flicked his wrist letting a small spark spring out of his hand, Luna smirked and slid him a piece of paper to him it read:

_A wizard? You're not 14 are you?_

He smirked and winked putting a finger to his lips,

"Meet at the park across the road tomorrow?" He said loud enough for only her to hear

"At correct ages" Luna replied, at that he left going back to work. Luna shook her head and picked up her milkshake taking a sip it was good, but a bit too liquidy, she picked up her pen and wrote down the scores,

_The Sleeping Lucy._

_Service- 4_

_Texture- 5_

_Taste- 8_

_Presentation- 6_

Luna finished her drink and walked out of the store and down the street to continue her mission.

Soon she got to another big cafe by the name of 'Jazzy's place' she walked in and to the counter and was soon asked what she wanted, rudely asked what she wanted, Luna gave her order and sat down at a table. 20mins later out came her drink, she took a sip, never again.

She picked up her pen and started rating,

_Jazzy's Place _

_Service- 2_

_Texture- 6_

_Taste- 1_

_Presentation- 1_

After writing the ratings Luna got up not bothering about be rude and walked out and as far away as she could.

Luna went to numerous cafe's to try there milkshakes she rated as so,

_The Sleeping Lucy._

_Service- 4_

_Texture- 5_

_Taste- 8_

_Presentation- 6_

_Charlie's Pillow_

_Service- 3_

_Texture- 8_

_Taste- 1_

_Presentation- 5_

_Jazzy's Place _

_Service- 2_

_Texture- 6_

_Taste- 1_

_Presentation- 1_

_Larry's hideout_

_Service- 6_

_Texture- 5_

_Taste- 4_

_Presentation- 7_

_The Laughing Puppie_

_Service- 5_

_Texture- 2_

_Taste- 4_

_Presentation- 1_

Luna looked at her clipboard, one more place…

'The 3 Cavaliers'

Going in she walked up to the counter where a smiling teenage was standing,

"Hi! How can I help you today?" The teen asked clearly happy

"Could I just have a regular Vanilla milkshake please?" Luna asked smiling back, the teen still smiling put in her order,

"That'll be about 5 minutes please take a seat and we will bring out your order" Luna nodded and walked over to a window seat. Just as predicted her order came out 6 minutes after she ordered it was brought over by a bored looking male who smiled when he put it down on her table.

Luna took a sip her eyes widening, not in the way a normal human's eyes widen, no like a cartoon, 'cause MAGIC!

Luna grabbed her clipboard and wrote down the scores,

_The 3 Cavaliers_

_Service- 9_

_Texture- 10_

_Taste- 10_

_Presentation- 10_

She had found it! Luna jumped up in joy causing all the people who were in the small cafe to look at her strangely, grinning sheepishly she sat back down and finished her milkshake, once she had finished she walked to the leaky cauldron to use the floo.

Stepping out of the fireplace at Lovegood Place, Luna ran up to her room blutacing her findings on her wall, what else was she going to use? Glue? Pft, she'll glue you. Lying on her bed Luna stared up at the roof of her room, smiling she thought, 1 day gone 364 days to go!

* * *

**Yay first chapter of Luna Lovegood's Excellently Wonderful Adventures! If you want to see Luna do something please leave it in a review :)**

**Remember Sheep say Barr. (Also remember to check out my other story Away From The Sun!) **

**~Azniro**


End file.
